


Snow Storm

by Rubyya



Series: RNG-Spirit Escape [3]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: RNG, King C. and BL.
Series: RNG-Spirit Escape [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885756
Kudos: 2





	Snow Storm

**Author's Note:**

> RNG, King C. and BL.

“Are you even listening to me?” Boss Leader asked the storm spirit in front of her.

“No,” King Catnine replied, pointedly looking above where BL was standing.

“Are you not worried about where we are?” she asked.

“I am a STORM SPIRIT lady. I do not mind a little snow.”

BL sighed. Somehow she had to get both herself and the stubborn spirit out of the mysterious place they were in. A frozen tundra with snow as far as the eye could see and destroyed ruins littering the landscape.

“Are you going to do anything besides lie down there?” BL tried, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

“I will do what I want,” King C. replied, staying right where he was.

With better things to do than babysit an unruly spirit, BL started to walk away in a random direction. She would get herself out of there first, then she would come back to make sure the spirit was taken in properly. Slowly but surely BL walked forward, a sentiment mirrored by a storm, slowly growing. First, a light sprinkle of snow, but all too soon it became a hailstorm, rendering sight useless. Despite this, BL continued on. When the storm did lighten BL saw something that infuriated her.

“Did you have a nice walk?” King C. asked with an amused smile.

“I just walked in a loop,” BL said, more to herself.

King C. nodded.

“Did you know this beforehand?”

King C. nodded again.

BL’s face showed she was not amused. Sitting back down, BL waited. Before she could do anything she was shaken awake by an agent, her head snapping up. She was in the dream hub, leaning against a wall.

“You ok?” an agent asked.

“I’m fine,”” BL told them, slowly floating away.

Something had happened, she just didn’t know what.


End file.
